Forever and Ever, Amen
by erchills
Summary: Based on the song Forever and Ever, Amen by Randy Travis. Happy Birthday, Gen!


This is for Genevieve (Gen-Uh-Veeve) *cackles*

(I don't own Glee or the song. Unbeta'd)

* * *

"Honestly, Tee," Mercedes sighed, leaning in deeper to the couch. "I don't know what's going on with Sam and me. Things haven't been the same since he got the new job." She grabbed a pillow and covered her face while her best friend just sat and looked on with a concerned face.

"What do you mean it hasn't been the same? You guys seem just as much in love as you've ever been! Just last week you were feeding each other those God awful chili beans Artie insists on making!" she shuddered at the thought. The beans were really horrible.

"I know, like - I just feel like we've reached a plateau in our relationship. I still love him, God I love him more than anything- but it's hard when it's all Skype dates and international phone calls. I expected some of the romance to go, but I didn't want this full out change. With him. With me."

Tina reached over to Mercedes and grabbed the pillow before chucking it across the living room. "You're the one who wanted an international tour, and you're almost done!" Tina's pterodactyl like screech masked any sounds Sam made as he walked into the apartment he and Mercedes shared. Their voices made him pause in the hallway and he put his ear to the wall to listen and maybe try and sneak up on them.

The shorter girl mumbled something and reached for another pillow. Luckily Tina knew her best friend like the back of her hand and had anticipated the move. She quickly sat on the pillow and forced Mercedes to sit up. "Cedes?"

"I thought he would have proposed!" she screamed as she propped herself up. "This is my third international tour and I'm getting tired of doing all the traveling and the early morning phone calls." Her voice had lowered in volume, but had become thick with emotion. "I'm tired of having to come back to this leased out apartment. I honestly thought that when he got this job- I thought that maybe we would start talking about settling down. I mean, I'm leaving in three days to Canada to do my last few shows and we haven't talked about the future! Not once."

Tears had started to fall and Tina hurried to wrap her best friend in a hug. Sam heard words of comfort coming from Tina as he stood there, shocked into silence. Thoughts of him and Mercedes swirled around in his head. Her soft cries had calmed down enough and he was able to sneak out while the girls went to the kitchen to grab ice cream.

* * *

He didn't know where he was going, but after two hours of walking he found himself in front of Artie and Marley's Manhattan condo. They buzzed him in and soon he was sitting in the living room, letting Marley put a water bottle in his hand.

"Yo!" Artie called out, finally walking out of his mini studio.

Sam smiled and stood up. "Yo."

They did a variation of the bro hug before both of them sat down again. Marley came around and kissed Artie before making her way to their bedroom.

"I'm not, like ruining on some potential sexy-times, am I?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Artie frowned and took a deep breath. Sam was about to get up and go when Artie cracked up. "Nah dude, she's got a flight tomorrow and is gonna knock out once her head hits the pillow," he assured his oldest friend.

Sam made himself comfortable and watched Artie turn on the TV. "I gotta talk to you."

Artie turned to him. "Well I figured. You ain't the type of person to show up unannounced. What's on your mind? Poppa Artie is here to listen to all your problems," he winked at the blonde.

"Whatever. Nah, man I think I messed up with Cedes. I wanted to surprise her with shit- you know. Maybe plans to settle down, but like in a couple years. Not right now. We're only 25 for fucks sake!"

Artie looked at Sam. "Is Mercedes **The One**?"

"Of course she's the one, she's been the one since we were four years old, A."

"Then what's the damn problem?"

"She wants more. Right now. She wants all the stuff I have planned for the future _now_." Sam sighed. He hated feeling like he was whining. He needed to find a solution.

Artie sat and watched him. He watched how Sam's hand shook as he opened his water bottle and he watched as he ran his hands through his blonde hair.

"Me and Marley went through something like that, too. Cept at the time, it was when I had just started walking again. She was basically taking care of me, and I know it was taking it's toll on her. So I wanted to do something special. Something to let her know that she was it for me. So- we went to my dads wedding back home and we snuck into the school. I snuck her into the cafeteria where we had our first date and I sang to her. I sang to her, for her, with her. It was awesome. I knew exactly what she wanted, and it's exactly what I gave her. It was perfect timing and I thank God that I had it in me to do it.

Mercedes- she's your everything. If she wants now what you have planned for her in a few years, well son- you gonna have to move that shit up," Artie finished with a glare.

Sam smiled at Artie's story but couldn't help but pout a little when he felt Artie scolded him at the end. "I know, I just..I never heard her say something like that. I thought we were good and I guess...I guess I gotta do something that she wants. Something that'll top your little singing in a cafeteria."

Artie threw a pillow at him. "It worked for me. You know us, me and Marley are simple. You and Cedes? I can't wait to see what you cook up. Make her a dinner. Talk to her. Shout it off the Eiffel Tower that you're gonna marry her soon. Just tell her you got plans," he said in a tone that offered no rebuttals. Artie stood up and walked to the door.

Sam looked at him from his spot on the couch. "You kicking me out?!"

"Nah, we're gonna go eat. Figure out a plan. You're buying," he laughed as he shrugged on his coat.

* * *

Sam was nervous. It had taken that whole night, but finally him and Artie came up with a plan. It was simple, really. Kind of.

He had spent the next three days with Mercedes and kissed her with all he was worth when she boarded her plane to finish off her Canada shows. It had taken her about a week to finish all but her last show in Montreal. That was where Sam came in. He secretly flew out to Montreal and watched half of her show before Puck, her manager, came to grab him. Puck escorted Sam backstage and whispered a "Don't fuck it up" before he all but pushed him out onto the stage.

The crowd had just finished being serenaded by Mercedes' rendition of I Will Always Love You so when they started screaming it took her by surprise. She turned to her left and saw Sam with a goofy grin and she couldn't help but return it with her own. "Sam!" she screamed unaware that her mic was still on. She ran up to him and he caught her in a hug that spinned them both around. "Hey baby," he said softly so only she could hear.

"What are you doing here?" She was both happy and confused.

"Well darlin'," he started using his southern accent he knew she loved. "I came to see your show and to surprise you."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, much to the crowd's pleasure. Mercedes looked around at the sound of all the crowd cheering and cooing and smiled. "Guys and gals, this is my boyfriend Sam Evans!"

More cheers from the crowd and before she knew it, she was being seated on a stool in the middle of the stage.

"What's going on, Sam?"

He winked at her and grabbed a mic from someone on his left. Talking directly to the crowd, he asked if it was alright if he took over for a few minutes. They cheered on enthusiastically. "Alright baby," he turned to face her, "I got some explaining to do, but first I want to sing a little song to you. Now I know it's been a little hard these past couple years with you being a huge superstar and me with the new job, but I want you to know that I love you just as much, and more, as I did when we were 4, 14, and 24!" He stopped his speech and let the crowd cheer. "I also want you to know that I'm going to love you just as much and maybe if it's possible even more, when we're 34, or 94. I love you Mercedes Jones."

With that, the band started playing a familiar song but Mercedes couldn't place it. Only when Sam started to sing did she know. Her smile could not have gotten bigger as Sam looked into her eyes and poured out the words from his heart.

_You may think that I'm talking foolish_

_You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free_

_You may wonder how I can promise you now_

_This love that I feel for you always will be_

Mercedes's ears perked up at the line and continued to smile. Some members, if not most, of the audience recognized the song and began to sing along. Sam smiled at his 'backup' and went up to Mercedes to take her hand in his.

_You're not just time that I'm killing_

_I'm no longer one of those guys_

_As sure as I live, this love that I give_

_Is gonna be yours until the day that I die_

A few tears had started to run down her cheeks. Here she was, getting serenaded by her longtime boyfriend at one of her concerts! Sam could see her face and leaned down to kiss her before jumping into the chorus.

_I'm gonna love you forever. Forever and ever amen_

_As long as old men sit and talk about the weather_

_As long as old women sit and talk about old men._

_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_

_I'll be happy to tell you again_

_I'm gonna love you, forever and ever. Forever and ever, amen!_

Sam's voice was starting to crack, but he powered on. His nerves hadn't gone away, but looking into her eyes while he sang- it made everything clear.

_Forever and ever, amen _rang out through the whole arena, giving both Sam and Mercedes shivers. Once the crowd had stopped clapping and cheering, Sam gave the mic to a stagehand and looked at Mercedes. She was full on crying, but fuck all if she still wasn't the most beautiful woman there.

He cleared his throat as the same stagehand put the mic toward his face so everyone could hear what he said. "Mercedes Olivia Jones-" he smiled and looked down at his pocket. "I love you. It's simple. Me and you are forever. You're my everything- you're worth more to me than any stupid job or some stupid leased apartment we've been living in for six years. You are so much more than you think and you mean the world to me. I hope you listened to that song little lady, because I meant it. Every word. I'm going to love you forever-" he dropped down to one knee very slowly-" I hope that you can tolerate a man like me for as long because, well, because I want to make this between us permanent. Mercedes- will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man on Earth?"

Mercedes could only nod as Sam slipped the ring on her finger. It was when he picked her up and spun her around that she yelled "Yes! Yes! Of course! I love you Sam!" She leaned her head down and kissed her man with all she was worth. The crowd was going crazy and she knew that Puck was probably Face-timing his wife, Tina. Soon she would tell her everything, but for now- she had a fiancee who loved her and fans that were happy for her.

Once Sam put her down, they kissed and hugged again. It took twenty minutes for her to continue her show, and another hour before they were escorted out. They made it to the hotel and they both called their parents together, who already knew. They then shut off their phones and weren't heard from until _very very very_ late the next morning.


End file.
